Problem: $ 0.2 - \dfrac{4}{10} - 1.625 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{10} = -0.4$ Now we have: $ 0.2 - 0.4 - 1.625 = {?} $ $ 0.2 - 0.4 - 1.625 = -1.825 $